Courage
by RomanogersOurGirl
Summary: One-shot. Set after The Last Stand. Aneisha had feelings for Tom, so does he return them? Toneisha and slight Zan


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot so yeah. At the moment I am writing the first chapter for Together At Last, which will come out soon. I'm trying to focus on my homework at the moment so please don't expect updates to be as regular for a few weeks.**

Aneisha watched as The Crime Minister was chucked into the back of the M.I.9 vehicle, cameras flashing as she went.

She smiled. She, Aneisha Jones, had arrested The Crime Minister. She hoped Keri was ok. Tom had told her about the events of The Heart over her communicator.

_Tom._

That name echoed over and over again in her head. Dream on Aneisha Jones, she told herself. There is no way he likes you back.

Out of no where, Dan and Keri appeared, running down the street. She ran towards them, and they shared a group hug.

"KORPS is gone! Woo-hoo!" yelled Dan, causing the whole news crew and Stella to turn and look at them.

"Whoops" said Dan under his breath

Dan and Keri ran off to go and tell Stella what had happened. Just as they did, she saw a figure running towards her. As he came closer, she realised it was Tom. He didn't stop until until he was centimetres away, and even then he swept Aneisha off her feet and swung her around and around.

"Hey Neish"

"Hey Tom"

They just burst out laughing. From happiness and from awkwardness.

"Neish, I'm not really sure how to say this, because you know how terrible I am with girls. But what I"m trying to say is…I love you"

Aneisha was shocked. And deliriously happy.

"I love you to Tom. To be honest, I thought no one would like me"

"Let me tell you you're wrong. I love you so much Neish"

Aneisha started at the ground in pure happiness. She looked back at Tom in the awkward silence.

Tom gathered all his courage and slowly moved towards her lips. Her lips met his faster than he expected. Her lips moved against his and Tom felt satisfied. Ten seconds later they pulled apart and Aneisha threw her arms around Tom's.

Tom eyes turned from dreamy to wide open when he saw Stella with her eyebrows raised. The news crew were pretending they hadn't seen.

_Meanwhile, with Keri and Dan against the side of the M.I.9 Vehicle _

_DAN P.O.V_

Ok, I've come to this crossroad in my life. I have to decide between Zoe and Keri. I'm pretty sure the answer is kissing me right now. Keri. I wonder why her name dosen't sound the same as it does with Zoe.

_Zoe. _ Keri. _Zoe. _Keri. Actually I'm not sure I have made my decision yet. Sure Keri is beautiful, but so is Zoe. Sure Keri is a great spy, but Zoe was better.

As I pulled back, I had a look at the face in front of me. No, I couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Keri I-"

"Love Zoe" she finished

I looked at the ground, just to let her know that she was right

"I just wanted to make you say it. Repeat after me. I love Zoe London"

"I love Zoe London" said Dan quietly

"Louder!"

"I love Zoe London!" said Dan

"I still can't hear you!"

"I LOVE ZOE LONDON!" yelled Dan at the top of his voice

"Dan?" came an all to familiar voice from the side of van

"Zoe?" said a shocked Dan

He ran up to her and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. they drew apart and started into each other's eyes.

"Dan, I love you to" said Zoe with a smile on her face. Seeing Keri had disappeared, they shared another kiss.

They walked back around to the other side of the van where the news crew were hand in hand, and everyone laughed.

"We recorded everything" said a smiling Stella "Congratulations you two!"

"You right there Tom?" shouted Dan to Tom, who was busy kissing Aneisha passionately on the other side.

Tom nodded in the kiss, causing everyone to laugh.

Probably the best day in the history of M.I. High.

The Mastermind was dead, KORPS was destroyed, The Crime Minister was arrested, Zoe was back, and two couples had been formed.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review even though this is a one-shot...and please do the poll!**

**Thanks again**

** Lucy xxxx**


End file.
